Not Letting You Go
by Kim Sooyeon
Summary: Yesung terjebak Kembali ke masa lalu dimana ia tak dapat mencegah kematian Ryeowook tak peduli sekeras apapun ia mencoba Hingga takdir membiarkannya berhadapan dengan sebuah kenyataan pahit Tentang bagaimana sebuah masa depan dapat diubah dengan cara tak terduga/yewook/BL/DLDR!


~Not Letting You Go~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: BL. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: Yesung terjebak. Kembali ke masa lalu dimana ia tak dapat mencegah kematian Ryeowook tak peduli sekeras apapun ia mencoba. Hingga takdir membiarkannya berhadapan dengan sebuah kenyataan pahit. Tentang bagaimana sebuah masa depan dapat diubah dengan cara tak terduga.

***a/n: Inspired from Erotic Horror chapter 5**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yesung tersentak. Membelalakkan kedua matanya dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal dan sekujur tubuh penuh keringat. Beberapa detik Yesung butuhkan untuk menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di kamarnya, baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruknya yang panjang.

_Tidak, itu bukan mimpi buruk! Itu nyata!_

Yesung terdiam ketika merasakan getar ponsel miliknya yang ia letakkan didekat bantal. Ia tahu. Ia sangat tahu sebuah pesan akan terkirim ke nomornya pagi ini setelah ia baru saja terbangun. Ia _tahu_.

.

_From: Ryeowook_

_Selamat pagi, Yesungie hyuuung~~~ Cepat siap-siap ke sekolah dan jangan lupa sarapan! Hari ini kubuatkan bekal makan siang yang spesial XD  
Sampai nanti hyung, saranghae :*_

.

Yesung menghela napas.

Dengan pandangan kosong ia segera melakukan apa yang Ryeowook, namjachingunya itu suruh lewat pesan tadi. tanpa mengiraukan tatapan aneh dari ayahnya dan pertanyaan ibunya yang cemas melihat kondisi Yesung yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Yesung membuka gerbang rumah. Mendapati anak tetangga yang kembar sedang asyik bermain bola. Ia memandangi kedua bocah itu dalam diam sembari menghitung dalam hati. Karena ia tahu, _sangat tahu_ bahwa dalam hitungan ke lima, empat, tiga, dua, satu...

Brukk!

"Uwaaaaa!"

...salah satu dari bocah itu akan jatuh tersandung.

"Ini. Lain kali hati-hati." Ujar Yesung datar sembari memberikan sebuah plester luka kepada bocah tadi, yang hanya menatapnya bingung saat Yesung melengos pergi begitu saja setelah memberinya plester luka.

Sebenarnya, Yesung sudah muak dengan ini. Namun ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya agar siksaan ini berhenti.

Tidak, Yesung bukan seorang cenayang yang dapat mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Yang terjadi padanya adalah ia terjebak dalam sebuah hari yang sama yang harus ia jalani berulang-ulang kali.

Ia selalu mengulang masa lalu.

Ketika ia terbangun di pagi hari, ia akan mendapati dirinya berada di hari yang sama, tanggal yang sama, musim yang sama, kejadian-kejadian yang sama yang sudah Yesung hapal karena fenomena aneh ini telah terjadi berulang kali padanya.

Semua ini tidak bisa berhenti. Ketika Yesung jatuh tertidur di malam hari dan bangun keesokan paginya, ia tetap _stuck_ di hari yang sama, kejadian yang sama. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan harinya hingga tanggal 5 Agustus. Ia selalu terjebak di tanggal 4 Agustus yang sama. Esok hari dan lusa dan seterusnya juga 4 Agustus bagi Yesung.

Mungkinkah ini artinya takdir ingin ia mengubah suatu kejadian yang terjadi di hari ini, yang akan memberi efek besar baginya di masa depan?

Mungkinkah takdir ingin ia tidak pergi bersekolah hari ini? Tidak memberi plester luka pada anak tetangga yang jatuh tadi? Tidak memakan bekal buatan Ryeowok siang nanti?

Atau seharusnya ia mencegah kematian Ryeowook yang akan terjadi dalam beberapa jam ke depan?

.

.

Yesung baru saja hendak berkunjung ke kelas Ryeowook untuk menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama-sama ketika didapatinya kekasihnya itu sedang bercengkrama dengan seorang siswa lain. Siswa pria itu bertubuh tinggi jangkung dan anehnya mengenakan gips di tangan kirinya. Yesung tidak mengenal siapa namanya. Tapi yang jelas Ryeowook terlihat akrab dengannya.

Ketika pemuda jangkung yang entah siapa tadi itu beranjak pergi, Ryeowook melambai singkat kepadanya sebelum akhirnya berjalan menghampiri Yesung

"Hyungie!" suara cempreng yang berseru memanggilnya itu membuat Yesung mau tak mau tersenyum juga. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tersenyum begitu melihat sosok imut berperawakan mungil itu berada di hadapannya?

"Apa hyung sudah lapar?" tanya Ryeowook dengan begitu ceria. Binar di kedua matanya yang Yesung lihat dapat membuat pemuda itu sejenak lupa akan kegundahan di hatinya.

_Mengingat fakta bahwa kekasihnya itu akan segera mati malam ini..._

"Tidak juga. Hyung tidak terlalu lapar.." jawab Yesung sekenanya. Mendengar jawabannya, dahi Ryeowook berkerut kecewa.

"Benarkah? Padahal aku sudah membuatkan dadar gulung dengan so-"

"Sosis goreng dan ayam saus kecap. Lengkap dengan saladnya juga. Bekal ala manga Jepang yang adik sepupumu baca semalam, bukan?" Yesung memotong ucapan Ryeowook, tersenyum kecil.

"Ba-bagaimana hyung tahu?! Sedetail itu!" Ryeowook terbelalak lucu. Membuat Yesung terkekeh pelan meski didalam hatinya ia tersenyum miris.

Tentu saja ia tahu. Ia kan sudah mengulang hari yang sama selama berkali-kali! Ia sudah menikmati menu buatan Ryeowook berulang-ulang kali pula.

Namun alih-alih mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Yesung hanya tersenyum seraya mengedikkan bahu. "Tebakan beruntung!" sahutnya enteng. Dengan cepat menarik tangan Ryeowook agar mengikutinya duduk di bangku panjang yang sepi, kemudian membuka makanan buatan Ryeowook dan menyantapnya.

"Katanya tidak lapar! Tapi makannya lahap!" cibir Ryeowook. Yesung terkekeh. Menyuapkan sepotong dadar gulung ke mulut Ryeowook agar pemuda itu diam.

"Ryeowook-ah.."

"Hnng?"

Yesung meletakkan sumpitnya, melirik Ryeowook dengan ragu. Haruskah ia bertanya? Haruskah...?

"Apa..yang akan kau lakukan sepulang sekolah?" tanyanya dengan jantung berdebar. Ryeowook terdiam berpikir.

"Hmmm... aku harus cepat-cepat pulang karena adik sepupuku sudah harus kembali ke kota asalnya besok! Ini hari terakhirnya menginap di rumahku jadi aku mau menghabiskan waktuku bersamanya!" jawabnya ringan. Tak menyadari tubuh Yesung yang menegang dan raut wajahnya yang mengeras.

Jawaban yang sama. Persis seperti yang akan terjadi dalam beberapa jam ke depan.

"Memangnya kenapa, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook

"Ah! Ti-tidak. Aku..err..bisakah..kau tidak pulang cepat-cepat hari ini? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu?" gugupnya. Apa saja akan ia lakukan asal ia tidak harus melihat kematian Ryeowook lagi hari ini! Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sungguh, bagian terberat dari harus mengulang masa lalu seperti ini adalah bagaimana Yesung harus menyaksikan pemandangan terpahit dan termenyakitkan itu lagi dan lagi.

Bagaimana seorang asing berjaket kulit hitam, dengan topi, masker dan kacamata gelap datang entah dari mana untuk menyergap Ryeowook dan menusuk pemuda mungil itu tepat di jantung dengan pisaunya.

Dan tak peduli berapa kali Yesung berusaha, ia tetap tidak bisa mencegahnya. Ia tetap tidak bisa mengubah masa lalu.

"Mana bisa! Hyung harus pergi bimbel kan? Hyung kan mau ujian!" Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Aku akan membolos hari ini!"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Bimbel tidak lebih penting dari keselamatanmu!" seru Yesung. Ryeowook menatapnya aneh.

"Bicara apa sih hyung! Aneh sekali! Pokoknya hyung harus ikut bimbel, titik!"

"Tapi.." Yesung menatap tak rela

"Aku bukannya mau kelayapan atau apa kok hyung! Aku akan langsung pulang ke rumah untuk menemui adik sepupuku! Sudahlah lanjutkan saja makannya! Sebentar lagi waktu istirahat habis!"

Yesung mencengkram sumpit dalam genggamannya itu dengan keras. Bagaimana? Percuma meyakinkan Ryeowook dan mencegahnya pulang lebih awal sehingga ia tidak perlu bertemu dengan pembunuh itu dan terbunuh malam ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghentikan semua ini? Untuk membuat Ryeowook tetap hidup?

Ia tidak siap kehilangan Ryeowook. Ia sangat mencintai pemuda itu dan sungguh ia akan melakukan apa saja agar Ryeowook tetap berada di sisinya untuknya. Jadi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Bagaimana...

Apa mungkin ia harus datang lebih awal ke tempat kejadian itu saja? Ia akan membolos jam pelajaran terakhir, kabur dari bimbel dan pergi mencari pembunuh misterius itu dan menyergapnya sebelum ia dapat menyakiti Ryeowook.

Ya! begitu saja! Yesung telah bertekad sekarang.

Ia akan menemukan pembunuh itu dan menyingkirkannya! Ia akan menyelamatkan Ryeowook!

.

.

Dengan mengendap-endap Yesung mencari-cari. Hari sudah mulai gelap karena matahari hampir terbenam. Hari ini Ryeowook akan melewati gang kecil sebagai jalan pintas menuju rumahnya karena ia ingin cepat sampai di rumah dan bertemu sepupunya. Gang kecil itu begitu sepi dan mempunyai pencahayaan yang temaram. Membuat si pembunuh dapat menjalankan aksinya dengan mudah.

Didalam kegelapan itu, samar-samar Yesung dapat melihat sesosok tubuh sedang duduk di beranda toko yang telah tutup. Sosok itu mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna gelap. Yesung tidak dapat melihat wajah sosok itu dengan jelas karena ia memakai topi dan masker untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Itu dia! Si pembunuh itu!

Dengan secepat yang ia bisa, Yesung berlari menuju si pembunuh. Namun langkah Yesung terhenti ketika Ryeowook terlihat di sudut jalan. Dengan santainya melangkah dengan telinga dijejali earphone.

Celaka! Kenapa Ryeowook muncul secepat ini!

Yesung tersentak, mengumpat dalam hati. Ingin berteriak memanggil Ryeowook pun percuma, karena pemuda bertubuh mungil itu sedang mendengarkan lagu lewat earphone-nya.

Yesung mempercepat larinya. Namun malangnya, saking tergesanya ia sampai tak menyadari sebuah batu besar didepannya dan jatuh tersandung karena itu.

"Ryeowook-ah! Tidaaaakk!" Yesung berteriak dengan putus asa. Berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya namun menyadari ternyata ia kalah cepat dengan sang pembunuh.

Habis sudah.

Yesung hanya dapat menatap nanar. Terbaring menelungkup di tanah dengan tubuh lemas tak berdaya ketika mendengar jerit kesakitan Ryeowook membelah kesunyian.

Ini kali ketiganya ia menyaksikan kematian Ryeowook dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

.

.

Yesung terbangun di pagi itu dengan kondisi yang sama. Napas terengah-engah dan peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya, menghela napas lelah ketika melihat tanggal yang tertera di layar ponsel masih menunjukkan angka yang sama seperti kemarin. Ia yakin itu bukan karena ponselnya yang rusak.

Ketika pesan dari Ryeowook yang berisikan tentang bekal makan siang buatannya untuk Yesung itu masuk ke ponsel Yesung, pemuda itu sontak tak dapat lagi menahan air matanya. Dengan tubuh yang gemetar Yesung menumpahkan air matanya. Bayangan raut wajah Ryeowook yang kesakitan tak dapat ia usir dari kepalanya.

Ingatannya masih begitu segar. Bagaimana pembunuh keji itu menusukkan pisau tajamnya berkali-kali ke dada Ryeowook dengan brutal. Membuat darah merah gelap itu memancar membasahi lengan jaket kulit sang pembunuh. Hatinya mencelos begitu mengingat bagaimana Ryeowook sempat mengaduh dan memohon ampun. Namun hal itu tak membuat si pembunuh berhenti barang sedikitpun.

Tiba-tiba saja Yesung terkesiap. Terdiam sejenak dengan pikiran yang terasa kosong ketika teringat sebuah detail akan pembunuhan Ryeowook malam itu.

Ketika Ryeowook mengaduh dan memohon ampun, pembunuh itu memang tidak berhenti. Namun di tusukan terakhirnya, ketika pembunuh itu menopang tubuh lemas Ryeowook yang hampir jatuh ke tanah, Yesung sempat melihat pembunuh misterius itu mendekat ke telinga Ryeowook dan berbisik,

"_Maafkan aku."_

Sebelum akhirnya Yesung sendiri yang jatuh pingsan.

.

.

"Katanya tidak lapar! Tapi makannya lahap!" cibir Ryeowook.

Tangan Yesung membeku di udara. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak terganggu dengan bayang-bayang kematian Ryeowook seharian ini. Toh pada akhirnya juga ia dapat bertemu dengan Ryeowook lagi keesokan harinya. Karena begitulah hal ini terus terjadi.

Namun tak urung perasaan gelisah itu masih mengganggunya. Mengenai fenomena ganjil yang tak kunjung berakhir ini. Mengenai arti yang sebenarnya dari pembunuhan Ryeowook.

Siapa yang mau membunuh pemuda manis baik hati nan ramah seperti Ryeowook? Siapa yang tega mengakhiri hidupnya dengan begitu sadis dan kejinya? Seumur hidup Ryeowook bahkan tidak tega untuk membunuh serangga pengganggu sekalipun. Apalagi membuat orang disekitarnya marah dan tersinggung!

Ryeowook begitu baik dan senang menolong. Ia sangat dicintai. Semua orang adalah temannya. Semua guru sayang padanya. Jadi kenapa?

Bagaimana Yesung dapat mengatasi ini semua?

"Ryeowook-ah, apa kau sudah tidak ada kegiatan klub lagi?" tanya Yesung ketika sadar Ryeowook memerhatikannya sedari tadi

"Tidak. Klub kami libur sementara karena ketuanya, Zhoumi hyung baru saja mengalami kecelakaan." Jawab Ryeowook seraya menggeleng

"Zhoumi? Nama yang aneh.." Yesung mengerutkan dahi

"Dia murid pindahan dari Cina. Dia adalah sunbae baik hati yang sangat perhatian padaku! Kami tidak mungkin menjalankan klub tanpanya jadi kami memilih untuk meliburkan klub saja. ini yang setidaknya dapat kami lakukan untuknya.." jelas Ryeowook. Yesung terdiam berpikir. Jangan-jangan Zhoumi itu pemuda jangkung dengan gips di tangan yang pernah ia lihat bersama Ryeowook...

"Kau ini, memangnya aku bukan sunbae baik hati, eoh?" Yesung mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Iya, Yesung hyung yang paling baik!" Ryeowook terkekeh kecil.

"Kalau begitu berarti pulang sekolah ini kau tidak ada kegiatan lain? Langsung pulang?" Yesung bertanya lagi, cemas

"Hmmm... aku harus cepat-cepat pulang karena adik sepupuku itu sudah harus kembali ke kota asalnya besok! Ini hari terakhirnya menginap di rumahku jadi aku mau menghabiskan waktuku bersamanya!" jawab Ryeowook ringan. Persis seperti sebelumnya.

"Bisa tidak, kau pulang bersama hyung saja?" tawar Yesung. yah setidaknya jika ia bersama Ryeowook, mungkin ia bisa melakukan sesuatu...

"Tapi hyung kan harus bimbel?"

"Bimbel diliburkan karena gurunya cuti melahirkan." Bohong Yesung

"Bukannya guru bimbel hyung pria?" Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Yesung tersentak gelagapan.

"Ma-maksud hyung, istrinya guru itu yang melahirkan. Begitulah! Ayo kita pulang sama-sama saja!"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri kok! Aku tidak mau merepotkan hyung, sebaiknya hyung belajar di rumah saja!" Ryeowook tersenyum manis. Membuat Yesung geram sendiri.

"Bicara apa kau! Kau itu pacarku, mana mungkin merepotkan!"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, hyungie cerewet!" Ryeowook mencubit hidung Yesung

"Tubuhmu itu kecil! Kalau ada bahaya kau tidak akan bisa melawan!" cegah Yesung lagi. Andai saja Ryeowook tahu perkataan Yesung mengandung kebenaran...

Namun Ryeowook hanya menggeleng sembari berdecak kesal. Tak menghiraukan perkataan Yesung. "Hyung ini kenapa sih! Sudah ah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa! Aku mau ke toilet dulu ya!"

_Grep!_

"Hyu-hyung?" Ryeowook terheran ketika merasakan tubuhnya yang terkunci oleh lengan Yesung yang memeluknya begitu posesif. Seakan jika ia mengendurkan pelukan itu sedikit saja, Ryeowook dapat menghilang dengan sekejap dari pandangannya.

"Aku..tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja. tidak lagi.." nafas hangat yang keluar melalui bibir Yesung yang gemetar dapat Ryeowook rasakan di telinganya. Ia dapat ikut merasakan perasaan Yesung yang entah kenapa begitu menyesakkan.

"Hyung? Aku hanya mau ke toilet.." suara Ryeowook menghilang di udara, kebingungan sekaligus cemas melihat reaksi Yesung.

Yesung terdiam. Perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Ryeowook setegar mungkin.

"Oh! Ya, kau benar. Maafkan hyung. Pergilah.." ujarnya seraya tersenyum pahit. Ryeowook terdiam disana menatap Yesung khawatir sebelum akhirnya menyerah. Dihelanya napasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian bergerak mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Yesung sekilas.

"Hyung aneh! Aku akan segera kembali!" ujarnya, menghilang dengan cepat.

.

.

Ingin rasanya Yesung menghentikan waktu.

Jika fenomena menyesakkan ini tak akan pernah berakhir, ia lebih memilih untuk menghentikan waktu dimana hanya ada ia bersama Ryeowooknya aman dan damai tanpa gangguan siapapun.

Meskipun tentu saja hal itu begitu mustahil.

"Tunggu!"

Yesung cukup beruntung akhirnya dapat menghentikan langkah si pembunuh misterius hari itu.

Pembunuh itu terdiam. Dengan perlahan berdiri menghadap Yesung meski wajahnya tersembunyi oleh masker dan kacamata hitamnya.

Tubuhnya langsing. Tingginya kurang lebih tinggi badan Yesung sendiri. dan suaranya begitu serak ketika Yesung mendengarnya berbicara.

"Mau apa kau?"

Yesung menatap tajam. Ia tidak akan mundur!

"Jangan sentuh kekasihku! Jika kau berniat menyakitinya hadapi aku dulu!" tantangnya begitu lantang, tanpa rasa takut. Kesakitan dan kesedihan akibat kehilangan Ryeowook jauh lebih menyiksa dibanding rasa takutnya saat ini.

Pembunuh misterius itu terdiam, seraya memain-mainkan pisau tajamnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikan semua orang. Termasuk _kau_."

"Aku?" Yesung mengernyit

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku capek-capek datang dari masa depan untuk membunuhnya? Kesalahan yang akan ia lakukan di masa depan begitu fatal sehingga tidak ada cara lain lagi untuk memperbaikinya selain dengan cara ini. Yaitu _mencegahnya_ agar ia tidak dapat melakukan kesalahan itu." Jelasnya terbelalak kaget dibuatnya.

"Apa?! Kesalahan? Masa depan?! Apa maksudmu? Omong kosong!"

"Omong kosong katamu? Setelah _semua_ yang terjadi, kau menganggap semua ini omong kosong?"

Tubuh Yesung membeku. Ia tidak menyukai nada congkak dibalik ucapan pembunuh ini. Seakan si pembunuh rendahan ini tahu segalanya!

Dan lagi, apa memang ia tahu semuanya?

"Aku harus mencegahnya berbuat kesalahan itu sebelum semuanya terlambat. Dan hanya cara ini yang benar-benar tepat."

"Kesalahan pada siapa? Kesalahan apa yang kau bicarakan? Bagaimana mungkin orang sebaik Ryeowookie.."

"Itu dia masalahnya. Ryeowook terlalu baik sehingga dapat menyakiti banyak orang, apalagi kekasih yang telah bersamanya dengan setia semenjak sekolah menengah atas.."

Yesung terdiam.

"Aku?" lirihnya kaget

"Semua orang menyukai dan menghormatinya. Semua orang mencintainya. Ia terlalu mempesona sehingga tidak ada cara lain selain memusnahkannya dari awal.." desis si pembunuh dengan penuh kebencian. Mungkin jika Yesung dapat melihat matanya yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata hitam itu, Yesung dapat melihat sorot berapi-api penuh nafsu membunuh dari kedua mata itu.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan?!" seru Yesung

"Semua orang! Ryeowook terlalu baik sehingga tak mampu untuk menolak siapapun! Ia terlalu lugu untuk menyadari perhatian berlebih yang diberikan sunbae nan baik hatinya yang selalu ia ceritakan itu! Ia terlalu naif untuk menolak sunbae yang begitu gigih mengejarnya sejak SMA itu! Masalahnya..masalahnya ada pada dirinya!" sahut si pembunuh mulai emosi. Yesung terperangah.

.

"_Ryeowook-ah, apa kau sudah tidak ada kegiatan klub lagi?" tanya Yesung ketika sadar Ryeowook memerhatikannya sedari tadi_

"_Tidak. Klub kami libur sementara karena ketuanya, Zhoumi hyung baru saja mengalami kecelakaan." Jawab Ryeowook seraya menggeleng_

"_Zhoumi? Nama yang aneh.." Yesung mengerutkan dahi_

"_Dia murid pindahan dari Cina. Dia adalah sunbae baik hati yang sangat perhatian padaku! Kami tidak mungkin menjalankan klub tanpanya jadi kami memilih untuk meliburkan klub saja. ini yang setidaknya dapat kami lakukan untuknya.." jelas Ryeowook. Yesung terdiam berpikir. Jangan-jangan Zhoumi itu pemuda jangkung dengan gips di tangan yang pernah ia lihat bersama Ryeowook..._

.

Tidak mungkin. tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa! Ryeowook di masa depan...

"Jika saja..jika saja pria brengsek itu tidak begitu gigih berusaha merebutnya..jika saja Ryeowook cukup tegas untuk mengucapkan sebuah kata penolakan, aku tidak perlu memergokinya tidur bersama sunbae brengseknya itu!" pembunuh misterius itu berseru kencang, kali ini sambil melepaskan masker dan kacamata hitamnya dan melemparnya kasar ke tanah. Dan ketika ia membuang topi yang dipakainya Yesung dapat melihat rambut hitam pekat yang agak panjang itu anehnya terlihat familiar di mata Yesung.

Yesung terperanjat. Terkesiap. Shock hebat begitu melihat manik hitam sipit itu balas menatapnya begitu tajam. Garis-garis wajah maskulin yang membuat pria itu terlihat sedikit lebih tua tidaklah membuat Yesung tak dapat mengenalnya.

Seakan sedang bercermin, si pembunuh misterius mempunyai wajah yang sama dengan wajah Yesung sendiri!

Atau mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan, _Yesunglah_ si pembunuh misterius itu.

Masuk akal. Jika memang perasaan Yesung pada Ryeowook sedalam itu. Mengingat watak asli Ryeowook yang memang sulit menolak dan benci mengecewakan orang lain, semua ini tampak masuk akal di matanya kini. Mungkin saja, Yesung di masa depan dapat nekad kembali ke masa lalu (masa yang sekarang ini) dan melakukan semua hal gila ini...

Sekujur tubuh Yesung gemetar dengan tangan dan kaki yang terasa dingin. Kedua matanya masih menatap kaget pada sosok yang berada dihadapannya.

"A..pa..apa-apaan ini..." bisiknya tak percaya. Si pembunuh tersenyum menyeringai.

"Lihat? Aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikan kita berdua. Untuk kau _dan _aku." Ujarnya dingin. Menepuk bahu Yesung pelan dan menatapnya begitu tajam. Yesung bersumpah dapat melihat nyala kebencian dan ambisius di mata pria itu. Atau lebih tepatnya, di kedua matanya sendiri.

"Jika begini caranya, tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang dapat memilikinya! Aku tidak akan melepaskannya! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja! tidak akan!" desis pria itu sebelum akhirnya melesat pergi untuk menyusul Ryeowook.

Dan pada akhirnya, Yesung hanya berdiri diam disana. Tak berniat untuk bergerak sedikitpun saat Ryeowook menggeliat kesakitan dan menjerit meminta pertolongan. Semua tekad untuk melindungi Ryeowook semula lenyap seakan tersapu badai.

Hingga detik terakhir dimana binar di kedua karamel Ryeowook memudar, Yesung masih setia terpaku di tempatnya. Memerhatikan sosok masa depannya yang perlahan menghilang tanpa jejak.

Yah, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak memercayai dirinya sendiri, bahkan jika dirinya itu berasal dari masa depan. Begitulah pemikirannya.

-fin-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Baby Wookiiiiiie maafkan ummamu (?) ini yang sudah tega membuatmu mati disini Dx Dx

Jadi intinya itu Yesung entah kenapa terus-terusan kembali ke masa lalu dan gak bisa ngelanjutin hari-harinya, dan terjebak di waktu yg sama dan tiap detail kejadian yg sama juga, nggak berubah.

Dan di hari yg diulangnya itulah Wook mati. Jadi Yesung berusaha buat ngerubah masa lalu dan nyelamatin Wook. Eh ternyata yg jadi pembunuh misteriusnya Wook itu malah dirinya sendiri yg berasal dari masa depan. Dateng buat ngebunuh Wook karena Wooknya bakal selingkuh dari doi di masa depan itu T-T

Dan jadinya, Yesung di masa skrg gak jadi nyelamatin Wook dan ngebiarin dia mati, karena dia kan pasti gak mau ngeliat Wook selingkuh di masa depan...

Cerita di komik aslinya, Erotic Horror, gak kayak gini. Saya cuma comot ide sama beberapa scene, endingnya saya ubah sendiri :)

Yosh, sekian cuap-cuap. Maap kalo fic nya gak memuaskan atau aneh -_-

Dan buat yg nyempetin mampir,

gomawo!


End file.
